Reincarnation
by minimoon132002
Summary: What if the Kyoryugers have a chance to find out what they are like in the future? They will watch files on what they are like in the future but reborn as Dino Charge Rangers. This will be a fun season to watch and learn what they can in order to protect the future. May contain OOC, but still enjoyable.


**Reincarnation: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger and Power Rangers Dino Charge**

 **Disclaimer: Once again I don't own these characters. Toei and Saban do.**

 **Summary: This take places after the finale and 100 years after. The Kyoryugers know what their great grandchildren are like but what happens they have knowledge of what they are like if they are reborn in the different world? What is the same and what is the difference?**

 **Notes: Bold is when they are likely to comment or interrupt during the story back to the present. Some might go OOC fair warning.**

It has been a slow day here in Japan. There are no monsters attack except occasions but nothing the new sentai can't handle by themselves. There are no busy streets or people walking because it's Sunday. And there is no customers eating out at their favorite restaurant. Things sure are slow in these parts of Tokyo, especially in the Tiger Boy Restaurant where the main six of the Kyoryuger team plus Yayoi were there hanging out.

The male Kyoryuger were at their usual table talking amongst themselves while Yayoi was busy at another table typing away on her laptop she carries around with her. Amy was busy cleaning up the restaurant by cleaning tables and sweeping the floor.

"You know things are peaceful lately now that the Deboss army has been defeated", Daigo Kiryu aka King says as he sipped on his water.

"I know it gives me more time to research and go out on dates with pretty ladies", Ian says smiling as he sees a couple of ladies walking past the restaurant.

Souji rolls his eyes as he sips on his cream soda and says "For me, finals are coming up and I'm this close to graduating."

"Oh yeah, you are graduating this year right Souji-Kun", Nobuharu aka Nossan asked.

Souji nodded his head as he continued to drink his soda.

"Yep things past by so fast, you don't know when the year has gone by", King says as he looked around the restaurant and saw Amy finish cleaning the whole room.

"Phew all of the work is finally finished", Amy says as she sat down in an empty chair at the table.

"I'll say, it looks spotless to be empty, get it", Nossan joked.

Everyone rolled their eyes at that comment and continued to sit and drink their sodas.

"Speaking of the future, remember the time King's grandson came to help us during the war," Ian asked them.

"Indeed and then we learned how the Deboss army still revives themselves in the future, so now our great grandchildren have to become the newest sentai to take over our legacy", Utchy replied.

"Speaking of which, Yayoi-chan have you figured who King ends up marrying in the future,"Nossan asked Yayoi who was seating nearby their table.

"I did actually, but I will not say who because she is in this room", Yayoi says looking up briefly as she continued to type on the computer.

"Three guesses on who", Ian whispered to Souji since he was sitting next to him.

Again Souji rolled his eyes but whispered back "I know", as he pointed one of his fingers at an unsuspecting Amy who didn't notice.

"Anyways, that is not important right now but I found something amazing and interesting", Yayoi says as she continued to type on her computer.

"What is it", King asked as he and the others went to Yayoi's table.

"Well, since we know that we are not alive in the future to see our great grandchildren fighting. I have found that our spirits moved on to another world where in another dimension that there were monster attacks for the past 22 years. They are known as the Power Rangers", Yayoi explained.

"Really, so are they like a sentai or something", Ian asked.

"Actually, they are the sentai," Yayoi answered as she showed them the images of the Power Rangers.

"EH", they all shouted, approaching around the laptop.

"She's right, check it out, I see the past sentai before us starting with the Zyuranger", Nossan says pointing to the picture of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

"Wow, I see Abaranger here too", Amy says excitedly as she points to the picture of the Dino Thunder Rangers.

"Awesome, almost every sentai before us is here", Daigo said.

"Well not every sentai", Souji says as he noticed some sentai out of place.

"Yeah, looks like some of the sentai are missing, for example the Gorangers and the other sentai before Zyurangers", Nossan said.

"Check this out, the Gobusters are not here as well, apparently the team that comes after Gokaiger looks exactly like us", Ian pointed out.

"Wow, he's right, that is definitely our costumes", Amy says as she looked at the picture.

"Those are the Dino Charge Rangers, they are the 22nd team of Power Rangers in America. They protected the city of Amber Beach from an alien bounty hunter named Sledge", Yayoi explained.

"Who's that", King asked.

Yayoi shows a picture of an ogre-like creature wearing massive armor around him.

"That is Sledge, he's an evil bounty hunter that is hunting for the Energems aka the ranger's  
source of power, "Yayoi explained to them.

"Yuck not that good looking is he", Amy says disgustedly.

"Oh yeah, I definitely agree. But check out his crew you brought with him to Earth", Yayoi typed out a command and showed them the picture of Sledge's crew that looked familiar to them, which they are gasped in unison.

"I don't believe this not only do we have to fight the Zorima again but looks like the generals are back to being evil again", Souji says angrily.

"I know plus it's sad to know that Canderilla future self is back on the side of evil", Nossan said sadly.

"We already the changed the past once Nossan, but I'm sure we can bring her back to the good side again", King says as he patted his shoulder.

"Speaking of which Yayoi chan do you have the pictures of what our future selfs look like?" Amy asked.

"You mean their identities, yeah", Yayoi answered and typed another command to show the Rangers' identities.

The whole team were amazed at their picture they are seeing of themselves in the future.

"Wow, we look great", Amy says excitedly.

"I know I look good", Ian says looking at his future self.

"So that's what we look like in the future, huh? Most of us look like foreigners", Souji said.

"That's because all of them were born in the United States", Yayoi explained. "Well most of them."

"Eh", the team exclaimed loudly.

"What do you mean by that", King asked.

"Let's just say two of you were born in the very past and others were born around modern times", Yayoi answered.

"Let me guess Utchy was born in the past", King asked.

"Yep about 800 years ago in the past, his future self is a knight from Zandar", Yayoi explained.

"I heard about Zandar, that's a country in Europe", Amy said.

"Huh, I been to Zandar before, it is a beautiful country plus ruled by royalty. So Utchy's future self protects the prince 800 years ago?", Ian asked.

"Yep, he protected the prince while fighting Dogold, I believed", Yayoi replied.

"Let me guess, he got captured by him as well", Souji questioned.

"Mm-hmm", Yayoi says nodding her head and kept typing on her computer.

"I guess my fate with him is always gonna be the same", Utchy sighs sadly.

"But in the end, we would probably bring you back right", Amy says reassuringly.

"Of course, we will. We always will don't we", Daigo asked as he looked at all of his friends.

"Yeah,", everyone says simultaneously.

"Anyways, who else is from the past besides Utchy", Nossan asked.

"Well I hate to say this, its apparently you, Nossan", Yayoi says as she stopped typing.

"Eh", everyone shouted out loud.

"Are you sure, maybe something is wrong with that computer", Nossan says nervously.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure it is accurate, and apparently your future self is from the caveman days", Yayoi corrected him.

"What", everyone shouted out loud again.

"See for yourself", Yayoi says calmly as she showed them the information about Nossan's future self.

"She's not kidding, according to this information, it says Koda was born about 100,000 years ago during a mammoth hunt. He lives with his grandfather who is a leader of the tribe and he invented the wheel. Koda has one younger brother who one day was attacked by a Saber-toothed tiger outside of the cave. That was during the time when Koda found his blue Energem. Koda rushed to save his brother until he has fallen down the cliff and frozen him in ice. Before he was frozen to ice, somehow his blue Energem bonded to him, making him ageless and saved him from his own death", Ian explained.

"Wow, so he sacrificed himself to save his own brother from being eaten", Amy sadly.

Nossan was in shock, but didn't know what to say when he heard the information. _Amazing, even in the future, I was brave enough to still save my family from being in danger. I know I will did my best protect them and the Earth from now on,_ he thought in his mind.

"But here's my question, how in the world did he end up in the modern times", Souji asked Yayoi.

"Per this information, that during the time before we were brought together as a team. Myself and Ian's future self were traveling somewhere near the cave tracking down the blue Energem. That was when we came across Nobuharu's future self-frozen in ice. We took the ice back to the museum underground lab in which is our base in the future and Ian decide to defrost him using Allomerus battery", Yayoi continued.

"You tried to burn me, with that battery", Nossan shouted out at Ian.

"I had a reason, you were frozen in ice, we had to free you somehow", Ian defended him.

Yayoi rolled her eyes, "Anyways, it worked and we have taught Nobaharu modern things and life itself. We also told him the story about the Energems and that we need his help. He agreed and also told us on how he found his Energem. After that, things changed between the three of us. We were very close and been a team ever since. And plus, Ian and Nossan transformed together for the first time and ended up fighting Fury aka Dogold from taking the Energems."

"We probably kicked his butt a bunch of times before the others came along", Ian grinned.

"Yeah, but it must have been difficult when we will teach Nobaharu san's future self modern thing", Yayoi explained.

"I hope Ian hasn't taught him any bad habits of his", Amy scolded him.

"What bad habits", Ian says innocently.

Everyone sighs and shook their heads. "Don't worry I will keep an eye on him in the future", Yayoi says calmly.

"You keep mentioning Energems, what is exactly are those?", Souji asked.

"Energems are the most powerful crystals in the universe. They can control space and time", Yayoi explained.

"Wow, that is so cool", Amy says excitedly.

"Maybe that is why the Deboss Army wants them so bad. They can use its power to take over the universe.", Ian said.

"If so, we must find the Energems before the Deboss Army gets their hands on it first", Daigo ordered.

"Well there is a file that we catch watch on how the Energems came to be on Earth in the future and we can see what the Deboss Army is up to and maybe watch our future selves in action", Yayoi says as she closed the laptop.

"Sounds like a great idea to me, plus I want to see if my future self learns how to be a better team leader this time", Daigo says.

"Let's head to Spirit Base and watch the files from there. Maybe we could learn more about the future selves and what can we expect in the future", he continued.

Everyone agreed and they decided to head into the Spirit Base to watch the files. Who knows what they are in and can't wait to see what the future is like for them.

 **Sorry it took me so long you guys. But I'm starting a new story with a scratch. Please send in your comments and which episode of Dino Charge the Kyoryuger team should watch and what they need to know in the future. Make sure to tell me the title episode of Dino Charge, you guys want me to write or look up the episodes on RangerWiki. Don't forget to PM your review and comment. Thanks**


End file.
